


Pop Rocks Kisses

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Pop Rocks, Sexy Times, no sex for you, not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home and you get to test out your new idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Rocks Kisses

"Yes, yes, I'll get him to try it!" You laughed into your phone to your best friend. "He's still filming so I'll just have to wait for him to get home and let him relax and-"  
  
You heard a car door close and you jumped up from your spot on the couch, "He's home! I'll give you the deets later!" You quickly ended the call and tossed your phone somewhere behind you as you ran to the front door, practically tearing it off its hinges and tackling your loving finacé into a giant hug.  
  
"Seb!"  
  
The actor chuckled and kissed your forehead, "I see someone's excited to have me back home."  
  
You giggled and gave his cheek a kiss with a large "Smack!" before climbing off of him and pulling him up off the ground, "How's my Winter Soldier feeling?"  
  
Sebastian gave you his famous half smile before picking up his bags and following you inside, kicking the door shut and looking around, an amused and slightly confused look on his face, "You've been busy."  
  
"Just redecorating, you know that's what I do when I'm bored. And unemployed..." You commented, already losing your focus.  
  
The brunet just chuckled, "We need to get you a part in a tv show or something. I don't want to have to relearn my house every time I come home."  
  
"After the wedding." You said cheekily.  
  
"Definitely after the wedding." Sebastian agreed with a brief kiss to your lips.  
  
"Go sit down honey, I'll take care of your bags." You pushed him to the couch and took his bags upstairs, dumping them quickly into your shared bedroom before jumping down the stairs and on your soon-to-be husband's lap. Sebastian let out a small "Oomph!" at the landing but soon wrapped his arms around your waist, locking his hands together and looking up at you.  
  
"So anything else go on besides moving all our stuff around?"  
  
"Yes!" You said happily, reminding Sebastian of the night he proposed. "I had an idea and decided we're going through with it tonight."  
  
Sebastian smirked, "And by tonight you mean now?"  
  
"Oh baby, you know me so well." You cooed, leaning down and kissing him softly and playing with his hair.  
  
After breaking apart Sebastian nuzzled his head into your hand, "I can't keep it this long forever you know. I'll have to cut it before the wedding, look nice and clean for our family and friends. And the media."  
  
You kissed him one more time with a small giggle, "As long as you grow it long again I'm okay."  
  
Before he could say or do anything else you reached into your shirt, making Sebastian raise his brows, "What the hell are you- Are those Pop Rocks?"  
  
You nodded eagerly, "Stick your tongue out."  
  
Sebastian kept his tongue firmly in his mouth, instead giving you a weird look. You pouted, "Seeeeeb! You have to comply!"  
  
He sighed and stuck his tongue out, making you smile again as you opened the strawberry-flavored exploding rock candy and dumped a little bit on the tip of his pink tongue (Which would be used for something else later.) and quickly dusted some on your lips before setting the candy on the coffee table and immediately attaching your mouth to his. Sebastian was surprised at first but soon began kissing back, chuckling as the candy popped between your mouths. You laughed with him, almost breaking the kiss a few times at a particularly loud pop.  
  
You soon cut the making out short to add more Pop Rocks on your lips, giggling at the look on Seb's face, not giving him a chance to ask his obvious question before putting more on his tongue, this time Sebastian initiating the kissing. It soon became a cycle of kissing, breathing, laughing, more breathing, add Pop Rocks, repeat. You made out for a while, your hands often ending up in the mop that was Sebastian's hair and at some point you'd ended up straddling the man, the kisses getting hotter and more desperate.  
  
You pulled away from your fiancé and licked his lips, which were practically stained red from the strawberry candy. You gave him another closed-mouth kiss before reaching for the Pop Rocks again, looking inside and pouting, "Aww..."  
  
"We used them all, didn't we?"  
  
You nodded and Sebastian kissed your pout, "Well then why don't we go have-"  
  
"Let's go buy more!"  
  
"Or we could-"  
  
"Your car or mine?" You interrupted again, clearly not listening to him.  
  
"(Name), I am not going out in public right now."  
  
"Because...?"  
  
He undulated his hips, making you give a low moan. He smirked and began carrying you upstairs, promising to buy more Pop Rocks later.


End file.
